The Story Left Untold
by Lionblaze and Jayfeather
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Didyme and Marcus fell in love? Let's find out.
1. Summary

**The Story Left Untold **

Ever wonder how Didyme and Marcus fell in love? I have too, and I've chosen to write it down.

"_I remembered the first time I heard his voice, the first time he touched my hand. I had never known any stronger feeling before that. I remembered the way I tried to smile at him, the way I pushed him away when I realized that I was falling for him. I remembered the first time that we kissed. If I could go back, I would do the same. The worst is that I couldn't even see him."_

_Even though it felt right for both of them to be together, Didyme's husband wasn't okay with it. He swore he'd do everything he could to make her forget about Marcus. He just wanted her to love him. _

I am sorry, I suck at summaries. Anyway, give it a try? :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I knew he would have come up with some weird idea for me. But I would never have thought of that. "Keep calm, sister," he kept telling me. I wished I could just see his face right now. Was he scared? His voice had never been, but he couldn't possibly have never felt fear. Everyone had. He had to. I had. Maybe so hard sometimes that I was scared demons would feel mine. I remembered how it all started...

A voice was suddenly heard. My father. I recognized his tone which had condemned so many people to death. "Didyme, honey, your future husband."

I felt my brother's hand on my arm. Lucky he was there, looking out for me or I never would have made it. He had convinced me to accept the marriage. Without saying a word even though I didn't like the guy at all. How could I? I barely knew him. I couldn't see him—not that I wouldn't want to—but from what my dearest brother, Aro, had told me, the chosen one was handsome—why would I care if he were handsome or not? It didn't change anything for me, I still couldn't see him, I still wouldn't be able to _enjoy _his beauty. Rich boy from great family. Good choice, good future for me and my family. Good alliance. But I just didn't feel it. And they hadn't even bothered to tell me his name.

Aro hit me lightly with his elbow, straight in the ribs. It surprised me, but I knew what he meant by that. I put up a smile on my lovely—as everyone kept saying—face. Aro took my hand and my finger reached some others that were not familiar to me. I shivered. I started panicking when I felt my brother's hand leaving mine. I was left alone, hand-in-hand with my husband-to-be. I must have been really pretty because I had no idea why he had agreed to marry me. I doubted it was as beneficial for his family—and himself—as it was for me and my own family. I would be rich by marrying him. That I knew. And even though our family didn't need money—we were rich enough—my father wanted the status. My future husband's father was a king. Which could make my family royal. I knew he would do everything possible to make it happen. Even if it meant I had to marry a guy I disliked. Power. Almost the only thing he was interested in. Except maybe for me. He had some kind of special thing for me. Something he had with no one else, which often scared me to death but I never said a word about it to anyone. Was it shame? It could have been. But, I had been lucky in my misfortune because he never truly did it all. I had to be a virgin for the wedding night. He knew that and I was afraid to think that it might have been the only thing keeping him away from truly doing it. But, still, I wasn't so sure he would have done it: he never really tried.

I could hear my dad telling my husband-to-be so many things which half of them were probably lies. He talked about me and about how happy he was about our wedding. I didn't know if I really was as grateful as he pretended. Probably not. How could I be? I barely knew the boy I was about to marry. Boy. He wasn't a boy, according to my brother, he was 23. He was a man. For that, I was lucky he was young. Only two years older than I was. At least, he was young. Even if he hadn't been young, I would have been forced to marry him. Just like I had been compelled to accept this one. My brother had convinced me—with my sister's help—but even if I had said no, the wedding would not have been canceled. "Aren't you happy, sister?" my brother voice's asked. "I am thrilled for you."

I knew I should have been. My head turned to where I had heard him. I still didn't know if I was looking straight at him but, I was used to it, I was used to not knowing where I was and who I was looking at. A small smile on my lips. "I couldn't be happier," I deliberately lied. He couldn't know I wasn't ready. He had helped me before and now it was my turn. Maybe that was why I had accepted so quickly. I knew he had fell in love with that girl. She wasn't rich and she had not a slight drop of blue blood in hers. But she was really sweet. I had met her twice and she never once mentioned my handicap which people never forgot to remind me. Maybe she was just being kind or vulpine, but I wanted my brother to be happy. I knew he would never find anyone like her ever again. The way he talked about her, there was this sweetness in his tone whenever he thought of her, or whenever she was around. I had never heard my brother being like this. He used to be so rough, but with her, he wasn't. He was like a defenseless puppy, willing to get his heartbroken, trusting her not to. And if he did trust her, I did, too, and I had to make sure they would get the happy ending they were supposed to get. Besides, I could give them the dreamy life. The one they wanted. Money would not be a problem and they didn't need me to be happy. They had each other and it was more than enough. I couldn't be the one breaking all of this. I would never be able to forgive myself otherwise. Aro had claimed he would forgive me if I had refused to marry the guy. But I couldn't let things get there. It was my duty to do it. As the youngest sibling. As the one with whom everyone had been so sweet. I had never been grounded, never been yelled at and to almost everything I dared to ask, the answer was a big "yes." And I had done nothing for that. My siblings fought hard for the same permissions and I had had them without having to answer to a single question. Now I realized how unfair it had been for them. So many sacrifices they all had made. Except for me. It was my turn now and I would not fail. "I am glad to hear this," my father said and I stopped thinking to focus on whatever they had to say.

I shook my head; I had no idea what had been going on. I still felt the guy's—I didn't even know his name—hand in mine. Lucky he was there, or I would have been left alone in the dark. _What a stupid metaphor. You're always in the dark. _I tried not to let that thought destroy the smile I had put on. I couldn't think of that or I would cry. Why me? Thinking about it now, maybe that was why I had been the luckiest of them all. With my … illness—some would call it misfortune—pity wasn't something you couldn't get from everyone else. That was all I got. Pity. I hated it, of course—who would?—but I had to deal with it every single day. Pretend it didn't bother me to be unable to dress, to do my hair or make-up all by myself. Or even bathe! I needed someone but I had always thought no one would want me. I was useless, unable to cook: no one ever taught me—and let's face it, they couldn't! I could burn myself to death, or scald. There was too much risks in a kitchen for me. I was just really useless. There had been one thing I had never told my brother: I sort of wanted to get engaged too—but maybe not with his dear prince but I had no other choice. He would be my one and only option. No one else would be _nice_ enough to want me, too. No doubt about it, not even the slightest. "Honey."

I turned my head, surprised and confused. Was that person talking to me? I was never sure. The voice was unknown, but there was a little something familiar about it. Since no one was answering, I figured that I was "honey." I was about to answer when the royal voice of my oldest sister broke the silence. "Didyme, he is talking to you. You mind being police and answer?"

I smiled. "Sorry, I wasn't so sure he was talking to me."

"Of course he was," my father exclaimed.

I didn't dare to ask who called me like that. According to their reactions, I should have known already. "What is it?" I asked politely.

"Your father thinks we should get to know each other," he said—again, that voice. "I figured we should dance. Dance always makes people get closer."

That sentence could have been misinterpreted. But his tone, so... pure could not have made us think in a dirty way. I nodded. "You're right, but I am not a big fan of dancing. I'm guessing you know why."

"Being blind is not an excuse," he told me. "I will make you dance like you never had before." In a way, how he talked about my illness almost made me smile for real. I had always been pity my entire life. Of course being blind _was_ an excuse. Father would have never let me ridicule in front of his people. It was encumbrance for him and I bet he was happy to know that I wasn't going to be a dead weight for him anymore. What I was condemned to do, according to Father, was just stay still, smile and be pretty. If I had listened to him my entire life, there was nothing I could do. I'd be the toy who couldn't expose him for what he truly was because … what proof did I have? Nothing, I couldn't see who had harassed me. That's all I was good at, according to him. But I would prove him wrong. And maybe, maybe this prince, whoever he was, wouldn't treat me the way they all did before. Truly, I doubted it because people were so ignorant about what they didn't know, what they hadn't experimented. None of them had lived without seeing the light for 21 years. How could they possibly know what it was like? They didn't know anything about it.

Of course he'd make me dance like never before. I had never really danced before. Too complicated, too overwhelming, for someone like me, as I had been told.

He took my hand and put it on his arm—I guessed it was his arm. Then, he started to walk and I followed him. When he stopped, he probably turned around, and he grabbed my wrist. I swallowed a little scream. His hands were strangers to my body. He lifted me up and he put me down on what I supposed was his feet because it wasn't really comfortable and I felt something moving under my own shoes. Then, music was heard and he started to dance. I was holding on to him as tightly as he was holding on to me. "Don't worry," he said as if he had smelled my fear. "I won't let you fall."

And I believed him. Maybe it was that something in his voice, but I felt like I could trust him. Maybe I was wrong to think that, but I wasn't able to have any other thought. I had never could have imagined that dancing was so … pleasant. For once, I felt like I could move my body the way I wanted to without being scared of hitting someone or something. His entire body was pressed against mine and it was bizarre because I had never been as closed to anyone. But at the same time, I only felt like smiling because … I was dancing. I was doing something Father had told me I could never ever do and I was doing it. Right now, right here, right in front of his eyes. It was probably one of the most wave of ecstatic feeling I had ever felt.

And my prince was right; he didn't let me fall. At the end of the song, he carefully put me back on the ground. And after that, not once he let go on my hand. He was always so cautious with me, never pulling my hand too hard, always waiting for me to find the way by myself instead of leading me to the right way. As if he was telling me that I could do it, that I could do anything, that I didn't need someone to take care of me.

I almost jumped when I felt his lips close to my ear, at the end of the night. "I can't wait for us to be married. I will take good care of you, I promise." he whispered.

I smiled. Maybe I really had found the one.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

From that day, he never forgot to call, he was never late, he was always dressed properly—according to my father—and he never once left me alone. He always kept his hand in mine or he always managed to touch me so I would know he was there, looking out for me. He seemed perfect. Father thought he was and I was truly starting to believe it too. Until that day.

I was sitting on a chair, I didn't know where, Father had just told me to wait there until the prince arrives. It was silent all around me. I was wearing a pretty dress my sister had carefully chosen. I hoped I looked as beautiful as the dress. Well, I didn't know for sure the dress was pretty, but I didn't think my sister would let me go out with an ugly piece of clothing. According to Aro, she had always had great taste for that kind of stuff. I hoped he was right because I didn't want to look like a total mess in front of my husband-to-be. He could still break his promise to me, he could still break the engagement and I wouldn't let that happen. I wished I could see my face in the mirror, but I couldn't. Never had and never will. At least, I couldn't judge people like they did. Maybe that was one positive thing. I heard a door opening. I wanted to get up, but I was stopped. "Don't. Ladies don't get up for men."

I smiled, recognizing the voice. I heard his footsteps getting closer to me and I waited. It stopped and a hand touched my skin. It was a light touch and my smile got bigger. "Hey, I didn't expect you this soon," I said, delightfully surprised.

"Thank you, honey. I will try to remember you don't know how fast time flies. I am a tiny bit late," he added.

"It doesn't when I'm standing alone in here, waiting for you," I told him.

I knew he had smiled. With time, I knew, whether it was because of the way they were breathing or the way they were speechless—or if they were talking way too loud and fast—I knew approximately how people were feeling and how they were reacting. I felt his fingers on my face. I thought he might kiss me but he did not. "Now it is time to go. We are late enough for our first appearance in public," he said.

I suddenly froze and not even the sweet touch of his fingers could unfroze me. "What is it?" he asked. "Don't you want to come? I can carry you, but I don't think our parents would appreciate."

I tried to smile but I was quite sure it didn't convince him I was all right. "Are you afraid?" he asked again. As I stayed silent, he went on. "They don't bite. I swear. If they do, I'll protect you."

He was talking about his folks. "I thought they didn't bite," I replicated, trying to be stronger than my fear. I was about to _meet_ the Queen and the King. What if they didn't approve their son's choice? They could have me killed in a second, I would never _see_ anything come. And I was completely useless to protect the prince! If someone sneaked out into the room or into the castle, I would never ever _see_ that person! My husband could get murdered right next to me, if he didn't scream or move, I would get up, without knowing he had been killed.

He laughed. "They don't, but let's not give them a good reason to."

I got up on my feet. I must looked worried, which I really was. "Why can't you tell me your name?" I murmured as he took me outside.

"Careful, there is a step," he warned me. I didn't bother to do as he said because he lifted me up and sat me on a bench. I heard the horses, so it was probably a carriage. I wondered what the horses looked like and what I looked like in that royal carriage. "Go ahead," he said, probably to the driver because there was no point for him to tell me this. We started moving and he sat beside me. He still hadn't answered my question and I really had to know. What was with all the mystery? Even my own siblings and father wouldn't tell me. But why wouldn't they? The prince seemed to be a good person. I could almost see myself care for him. I didn't understand why they wouldn't tell me. And I didn't get why I didn't know already. I should have known. He was a prince, for Christ's sake! There wasn't that much in the country but I actually didn't know half of them and I couldn't think of one young enough to be the one I was about to marry—and I didn't think any of the ones I knew would have ever agreed to take me as their wife. "Why?" I asked again.

He sighed and I didn't have to repeat my question because he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Your father asked me not to. And besides, my family wanted to keep my identity a secret until we are married, or so."

"Or so?" I repeated. "But my entire family knows who you are!"

I had almost yelled that last sentence. "Don't yell," he calmly said. "There is no point in screaming."

I stayed silent as I tried to calm down. "You will find out soon. I promise," he said. "And when you will, I hope you'll still want to marry me."

I could have just told him I had no other choice, but I didn't. I wondered why he wanted me to ignore who he was. There was no point in this. I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him if I didn't even know his name, could I? I didn't want to. I didn't say a word until we stopped. He helped me get out and escorted me to his house—I guessed. There was noise and I felt there was a lot of people there. There was beautiful music playing and the ambiance didn't sound too … boring. It seemed okay but it sure didn't sound like any celebration I had ever been at … not that I had been at many, actually. Father used to keep me away from this. He said it would annoy me and that he couldn't hold my hand all the time. I had really got the message. I knew what he was trying to say even if he was too much of a coward to say it aloud and to my face. He didn't want me to show up there because he was _ashamed _of having a blind daughter. He was ashamed to show the world how useless I was and how I would always need someone by my side for the rest of my life.

I put up a smile on my face as I was climbing up the stairs. That was always a rough part because not all the stairs were alike and it was sort of hard not to break my neck on them. Hopefully, it was soon over and I heard the grinding of a door opening. When I walked inside—I supposed I was—, the floor made a resonant sound, making me think the floor was in marble. Then, I heard the sound of another opening door and the smell of food assail me. As soon as the noise stopped, I figured we must have got in. People must have stared at us. I hated being stared at but I was used to it—because I could feel it—so it didn't bother me. What bothered me was that I didn't know with who I was. And I almost felt embarrassed. Had my siblings lied about his beauty—or mine? His status? There was thousands of princes and I couldn't guess to which one I was about to get engaged. They wouldn't give me any clue! Not even the slightest. I didn't even know the color of his eyes or his hair. I knew nothing about him, except his age. We kept on walking and he stopped after a while. "Sit here," he told me.

I did as he said. The noise started again as if someone had pressed a "on" button. I was feeling so stressful and I wasn't even able to speak. He sat beside me and put my left hand on his arm. He didn't move it, but I felt he was moving his other one as he spoke. I didn't open my mouth once. I smelled food but I couldn't do anything. It was important for him, so I didn't want to ruin it by eating like a pig. "She already ate, haven't you, sweetheart?" he suddenly said.

I nodded. "Yes, I have. Sorry. He didn't bother to tell me we were invited for supper as well," I explained.

He laughed and kissed my hand. "It was a surprise for me too." I heard some laughs and it went calm again. I felt his lips to my ear and shivered. "Don't worry. I will make you eat as soon as we get out of here." I nodded again and smiled. I couldn't help but noticed his own words. He said he'd help me. Not that I could do it on my own. Maybe he cared about me.

"So, Didyme, is it?" a feminine voice coming from the person I assumed was in front of me asked. From the sound of her voice and the way she talked, I immediately figured she was the Queen—and my future husband's mother.

"Yes, your Honor," I replied.

She laughed a little. "My son has been telling me a lot about you, it almost feels like I know you."

Another voice was heard before I could answer, "Give her a rest, would you?" It was a male voice, probably the King's voice. It sounded like a compelling voice, like the voice of a sovereign. It was deep and calm but I could feel the severe person hiding behind it. "So, Didyme, tell me, did you siblings force you into this marriage?"

His question took my by surprise. I was pretty sure I was blushing but there was nothing I could do to help it. Instead, I smiled a little, not knowing where to pretend to look. "No, of course not. It's all on my will."

"Of course it is," the Queen's voice said. "Who wouldn't want to get married to a prince?"

I felt the insult like a slap in the face. "It has nothing to do with this," I told her, trying to stay calm as I felt my future husband tensing up in the seat next to me. I could have told her the truth but I didn't want to rub in her face that this proposal would probably be my last one. I didn't have _time_ to choose, I didn't have _anyone _to choose. I had him and that was it. The choice was quite easy, let me tell you.

"Mother, you leave it, right now," he warned her. And it had nothing to do with the sweet warning, it almost felt like a threat.

"I don't get your choices, son," she replicated. "You could have had anyone. Lucky for you, your sister already took care of the forced marriage, so that leaves you up to choose who you're going to marry. But think about it. Do you really think that marrying that dead weight is going to help you? Do you think it's going to be easy? It'll only get worse and worse." The worst was that she didn't even scream. She was talking calmly and lowly so that no one could really understand. Well, I didn't know if there were people to hear what she had to say because I had felt presence, but no one had talked to me so I didn't know and I didn't want to ask.

I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about my illness, she was talking about me not being able to do everything by myself just like her. I wasn't even angry, I was more sad. I thought that … I thought I was over it, I thought that people would understand and wouldn't try to make me feel like I was nothing. But they didn't stop. None of it would ever stop.

"I don't care about it being easy, Mother," he snapped and I had to turn my head so they wouldn't see that I was about to cry. "I'm not marrying her so she'll be my Queen. If I had wanted it, I would've picked anyone. But Didyme's not anyone and you know it." But I _was _anyone.

"It's not too late to change your mind," she said.

"I know," he told her. "And I'm not going to change my mind. Not now, not in a year, not in forever."

I heard her sighing. "This is the biggest mistake you'll ever make."

"If it's a mistake—and I doubt it is—I'll learn on my own how to deal with it. I'm old enough to take my own decisions. You have no say in this. I am not even asking for your permission."

"Lily," the King's voice said. Lily. That was probably the Queen's name. What a sweet name for a hard woman. That didn't fit, it wasn't the right choice of name. They should've picked something like … Olivia. It sounded more like the woman she seemed to be. "Lily, we've talked about this already."

"If you're worried because I'm blind, I can't blame you," I said. They all shut up and I knew they were listening carefully to what I would say next. "I still don't know why he wants to marry me but I swear I'm not interested in his money—I've got money on my own—or his title—I don't care about being a Queen or not. I am not completely useless, you know. I've learned to do my things on my own, too. It's only my eyes that don't work, not my brain."

"We'll see that …," she said as if she was already convinced I wouldn't keep up to her exigences.

Supper lasted forever. And I didn't say a word after that scene with his mother. I was still a little shocked about it. Why did people have to be so mean? I thought I would faint; I was so hungry and yet so upset—but mostly disappointed about it. But I didn't faint. I barely said good-bye when we left and I didn't even bother to try to look at them into the eyes or to look wherever they were talking. They had already made up their mind about me, and I wasn't going to change it anytime soon. The best thing to do was to get along with it, now, and not let it ruin me. She wouldn't be another one to tell me that there is nothing I can do.

When we finally got out, he took me back home and stayed quiet about what had happened. He obviously didn't know what to say to make me feel better—if that's what he wanted to do. I invited him when we arrived. "It was a disaster," I said. "They didn't like me at all."

He sighed.

"I do think they have. That's just my mother's weird way of saying 'welcome in the family.' " he explained. But if he was trying to convince anyone, it didn't work. I didn't buy it. Being blind had learned me that trusting my ears was the best thing. I wasn't blinded by their facial expression because I didn't see them. All I heard was their voices, hissing their words like snakes.

"She has a weird way to welcome people in your family," I mumbled.

"Let her be," he said. "She was only testing you, to see if you were going to replicate or not. But you were very shy with her." I sort of was and I wasn't at the same time. I did have replicate. Was it enough, though? I doubted it.

"Of course I was! I know nothing about them! You've told me nothing! What was I supposed to say? Besides, I've never done anything like this. I was unprepared. Why didn't you tell me it would be like that?" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me she would test me? I thought she hated me big time out there."

I was mad he hadn't even bothered to tell me a bit about his family or about anything! What had they thought of me? Even if he had said his mother was only testing me and that she didn't hate me, I was pretty sure that was all a lie so he wouldn't be disgusted by her. What had she really think of me? I didn't want to know. I hadn't said a single word after she "tested" me! How could they have think I would make a good wife for their son?

I was hungry. It didn't make me feel better. It was worse. "I am sorry, honey," he apologized. "I didn't say a thing because I knew nothing."

"It's your parents. You know them. You could have told me what they're like," I snapped.

Anger slowly started to fade. I had never been the type to have crisis all the time because I was angry. "I should have. You're right."

That answer bothered me. "Don't just say I'm right and you're wrong! It doesn't solve anything!" I mumbled.

I felt his look on me as I tried to escape. I knew it was useless but I gave it a try. He caught my arm two seconds later. "Don't turn your back on me," he said. "What else can I say? I'll try to give you all the information I have next time."

There was nothing to say to fix the way I felt. I shrugged and he hugged me. I let him do it. "Now, are you hungry? I can see if your cook can make you something," he offered.

I shook my head. I was hungry, but I didn't want to eat. I didn't require his help. I took a step back. "Still mad?" he asked.

I shrugged again. I had no other answer to give him. "I … I just want to be alone. I'll be fine," I finally told him.

His hand was still on my wrist. He took it off. His lips kissed my cheek. "I understand," he assured. "Believe me, I wish I had told you before all of this."

He waited just like he expected some kind of answer from me, which I didn't bother to give him. I felt he was feeling sorry. I wanted to cry. What if he didn't want me after all? A single teardrop slipped on my cheek. He instantly wiped it off and I was back in his arms again. He caressed my hair and lovingly rubbed my back. I let some more tears come out. "Don't cry," he murmured. "I hate it when you do."

The way he said it … It felt like it wasn't his first time seeing me cry. But it was impossible. I barely cried. And I had never cried when he was around. Unless he had spied on me, which I doubted. Besides, I hadn't cried in a long time. I finally stopped shaking and crying. My cheek must have been all wet and my eyes red. But I couldn't find out for sure. "You're feeling better?" he asked after a while.

How could he be this gentle? How could he care so much? I nodded, my head against his body. "You're sure you want me gone? I can stay if you'd like," he said.

I thought about it for a second. I wasn't quite sure I was ready. Ready for him to see me like that. But he would be my husband soon, so I nodded. "Stay," I told him. "I need to eat."

He grabbed my hand and slowly guided me through my house, just like he knew every room of it better than I did.

The next day, when I woke up, I found—well, hit, trying to get up—my sister siting on my bed. "I heard you made a fool out of you yesterday," she said.

Her voice was cold. "She didn't," my brother's voice interrupted—since when was he there? "The wedding is tonight. They asked for it."

I was so surprised, I didn't move. How could his mother let me marry him? How could she even ask for it? This didn't make any sense. How could he still want to marry me? He had seen everything he will have to deal with. And still, he wanted it. This had to be a dream. I got up, so fast I almost fell. They managed to stabilize me before. I was smiling, I really couldn't be happier. Someone wanted me. "They have? Are my things ready?" I asked.

"They are. You have a few minutes to get ready before we'll all prepare you for the big day."

That was a day I would never forget.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was done. They had skipped the name parts, so I still had no idea who he was, but I felt I could trust him. Maybe it was wrong for me to think that. Party was over. Now he was taking me to our brand new house: a gift from his parents. Though, we had to stay in their house, they thought we could use some privacy until we got to know each other. I didn't know where the evil Queen I met went because she wasn't part of the party. It was only my husband's mother, always so kind and gentle. Even her tone learned me that she was being sincere when she said she was happy for us. Although, getting to know each other better was, indeed, a good idea. I had agreed and my family as well. I'd miss my siblings but they promised they would come and visit sometimes. I knew they would.

The house smelled new. The walls were soft and it felt amazingly expensive. "Now, do I get the chance to know who you are?" I asked. I had been tortured by this thought. Literally. Why wait now? There was no turning back, now. I couldn't free myself from him, we were _married. _What was so awful about him he had to wait _after _our wedding to tell me his identity?

I almost yelled when he first kissed me. I had never been kissed before. It felt incredibly... new, sweet and lovely. It was a quick one, but I had had the time to feel the softness of his lips and the warmness of his hand on my neck. "Yes. I shall tell you now that you are my wife." I heard him taking a deep breath and I wondered why it was such a big deal. And when he spoke, I knew why. "It's me, Javier. Don't tell me you've forgot all about me."

I froze. I hadn't forgotten about him. I never would. It was impossible for me to. Even if I had tried, I couldn't. He was the boy who bullied me when I was a kid. Whenever I got out, he was there, trying to make me trip over anything he could possibly find. He used to be my worst enemy. I was so scared of him that I didn't dare to go outside. One day, it had stopped and I had stopped wondering about him. Why would I have kept thinking about him? He wasn't worth it at all. And now, I was his wife. His goddamn wife! He had me fool until the last second. I just needed to get out of here. I needed to get away from him. I was tongue tied, unable to say a single word and scared to death. "Your silence tells me you haven't," he concluded as I took a step back, all shaky.

"How could you do this to me?" I yelled. "You hated me and now, we are married? What is wrong with you? Are you out of your freaking mind? You could have picked anyone, anyone, but you chose me. Why? Did you want to make my life another hell? When we were kids wasn't enough, you just had to come back and haunt me now because you saw that I was getting over you and all the things you ever told me." This was so insane, I wasn't able to think properly. This shouldn't have happened. My prince shouldn't have been Javier. Because this guy … he was everything but my prince. He might be a prince, but he definitely wasn't mine.

He sighed. "I never hated you. I was just too … _blind_ to see what I can see right now."

The fact that he used the word "blind" bothered me so much and it made me even angrier. _He has to be kidding. He can't be serious. I can't truly be his! _"What do you see now that you didn't before? Because I am still the same blind girl you used to make fun of when you were little. Do you know how hard it was for me? And now, you dare to ruin my life, once again," I hissed.

I needed to understand but at the same time, I didn't. I only wanted to get rid of him. I didn't want him. I didn't want to be _married _to him. I didn't want anything to do with him. Every single thing he had said was a joke to him. He had just done it to kill me—metaphorically speaking. That … I couldn't handle. I took a few steps back and pushed him as far as I could, disgusted I had kissed him—and liked it. He laughed, but it was a sad laugh. The sound flayed my ears. I shook my head, as if I wanted to get rid of a little annoying mosquito—but he was way worse than a mosquito. "I am being serious. Ever since I saw you, I am obsessed with you."

"I don't give a damn about it. I'm serious. I want you to cancel the wedding. If you thought we were something, you were wrong. We are over."

"This isn't how things work," he said. "You can't undo it. It's done and we're married until the end." The little bastard. I'd murder him if I could only see where to drive the stick through.

"I. Want. You. To. Undo. It." I repeated.

"No," he refused. "I'm not going to. You're my princess from now on and that's it. You know, I've been watching you. I'm not stupid. If I had never told you who I were, you never would have guessed. And you would have loved me. You should thank me I've told you the truth or you would've lived in a lie your entire life."

"The guilt would have crushed you ..." I pretended to think. "Oh, I forgot. You don't have a conscience."

"Are you really playing sassy card on me, Didyme?" he asked.

And I frowned. Who did he think he was? He ruined everything. _Everything. _It was all going fine and he just ruined it. I was supposed to marry a prince, I was supposed to be happy and live happily ever after with someone that didn't mind me being blind. That's how things were supposed to be. But of course, I couldn't get a little slice of the happy pie without Javier, taking it away from me.

"Unlike you, I'm not enjoying hurting people," I replicated.

He sighed, as if I had hurt him. I couldn't hurt someone who had no heart. "Well, I'm not like that. I've changed. I swear, I've changed. You have changed too, I saw you growing up, turning into this beautiful wife you are today." I didn't let myself take the compliment with a smile. I stayed still and wondered why he was still lying to my goddamn face. Maybe I couldn't see him, but I still could hear the lie. And I hated it. Why did he keep his eyes on me this whole time? Why couldn't he just let me go? Why couldn't he _free_ me? All I needed was to be away from him. He had made my life a living hell when I was a kid. And my girl's heart and brain would never forget it … nor forgive it.

"You stalked me?" I said.

"No, no," he started to say. "Well … I guess I have."

"It is … creepy!" I screamed.

I heard him trying to get to me. I took a step back, with one hand in front of me to keep him away and one behind me, so I wouldn't trip on anything. "Don't you come near me! You make me sick," I told him.

He didn't laugh. Not this time. His footsteps had stopped. He did listen to me. _It may be a sign. _It wasn't. He was just playing around with me like he always had. "I … I should have told you. But I was scared you wouldn't want to marry me after that," he told me. He had a quite good reason to think that way! He was out of his mind if he truly thought that I would have willfully married him.

He seemed sad. His voice was. I couldn't let him do this to me. I couldn't feel anything for him, it was impossible. How could he fool me like that? "You bet I wouldn't! Now you dared to do it. There is no 'us!' I don't want to be your wife. I could act in public—for my own family—but I won't talk to you. Lucky I can't see you, because I never would have looked at you again."

My voice was calm, but my words were violent, and they were meant to hurt. "I have changed! I am not the kid I used to be anymore. Just give me a chance to prove it to you," he begged me.

"I know you haven't. People don't change."

"I have. See for yourself."

"Too bad I can't actually see," I replied madly.

"You know what I mean," he said. "I have been nothing but a gentleman to you. It is true and you know it."

He was right about that. He had fooled me big time. I even bought it! It was unbelievable. "You have. Only so you can fool me harder after."

"Can't you believe I changed?"

"I did once and you slapped me in the face twice harder so, I don't. Not for now," I said. "And never again."

He had fooled me twice when we were kids, pretending he had changed and he had hit me twice harder each time, hurting me more every time. I had learned my lesson: never trust that man again. He had hurt my little girl's heart. He would never hurt my woman's heart again. That was a promise. "Fine. But I haven't given up on you. Just so you know. Since you don't want my help, let your maid help you. You can't say no to that."

For a second, I was tempted to say no, but I said yes. I needed help. I heard him leaving and someone else stepped in. She helped me with everything and I went to bed early. I didn't fall asleep quickly—my mind was filled with confusion—but I ended up sleeping well. When I woke up in the morning, the maid washed me, dressed me up and led me to the dining room. "Is he here?" I asked her while she helped me to sit. I didn't even bother to be nice—or try to be. If he were here, he could hear how angry I still was. It didn't make much difference, he already knew.

"He is, but he won't talk," she answered.

I nodded. She helped me to eat and I felt useless. I think that it was eggs. It tasted like that, but there was something more, like … salt, pepper, and a sip of sugar … maybe maple syrup. And there was some fruits; oranges and apples, already sliced so it'd be easier for me to eat. I wondered if they were sliced for him, too. Probably not, he didn't need anyone to eat … unlike me. I dropped some sip of food—because the maid and I weren't coordinated yet—and I probably looked gross. I was embarrassed he saw me like that. It wasn't new. I was _always _embarrassed when someone saw me like that. Even though Father had told me that I _couldn't _be like everyone else, I always tried to prove him wrong—but I ended up getting tired of it—but when I ate … when I ate, I really felt like a piece of garbage only good to be thrown out. I had tried, but I couldn't eat alone. Well, there was some stuff I could, but meal like that, I couldn't. It was too sloppy, I didn't know where the food was and I, sometimes, couldn't put the food right into my mouth without dropping food or sauce everywhere. I always felt like hiding whenever it was time for me to eat. That was the only thing I was ashamed of, as a blind person. Nothing else mattered, but this … This was so humiliating. When I was younger, I used to skip meals, pretending I wasn't hungry when I was, in fact, starving. My older sister thought I was going through an anorexia phase and she literally freaked at me, screaming and yelling, saying how bad it was for my body to starve like that. It took me weeks to tell her the truth. When she finally understood that it wasn't because I was trying to get skinnier, but because I was so embarrassed about not being able to eat on my own, she tried to make me feel better about it. But she didn't success. I didn't think I could ever feel comfortable about having to be fed by someone else every day of my life, three times a day. She had reminded me that I couldn't dress up all by myself either. But—go figure!—this didn't bother me. Well, it sort of did, but it was nothing compared to how annoyed I was about the food thing. And, yet, there I was, seated in front of the man I had just married, already messing up everything.

"Don't worry," the maid said. "He doesn't mind. He says you look … lovely," she told me.

Lovely? Was he kidding again? The maid touched my shoulder. I turned to her even if it was useless, it felt like I wasn't so blind after all. "He wants to know if he can talk to you."

I didn't even bother to think before answering. "No."

He sighed, but I heard nothing else. He didn't protest. I finished to eat quickly—well as fast as the maid seemed to be able to handle her newest job. I got up and didn't wait for the maid to help me. I accidentally kicked the table and heard a growl. "My coffee," he mumbled.

He must have had coffee all over his expensive pants. I didn't say anything but smiled inside. There was nothing to say and it wasn't the time to laugh in his face. I just stared—or tried to. I was amused to think he could be embarrassed. The maid caught up with me. "Wait, I'll escort you to your room," she offered.

"No. Take me to the balcony. After that, we'll visit the house so I can memorize how many footsteps to each room," I told her, "so I wouldn't have to rely on you."

"I don't mind. I'm paid for that," she said.

I smiled. Paid to "drive" me around. Poor girl. She would be glad I free her. She first took me out and I carefully counted the footsteps it took. Ten right, then fifteen straight, twenty left, three straight and door, step out. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it again myself, but I wanted some … privacy. I wanted to be self-sufficient. I couldn't rely on someone for the rest of my life—if I could, I didn't want to.

A week passed, and soon a month. I knew how to get to each room, I could eat without getting all dirty—well as I had been told but that didn't mean that I didn't need the maid anymore—and, best of all, I was able to feel when Javier was about to get in the same room than me so I could avoid every possibility of contact. There was none. I didn't want to create one single opportunity for him to tell me more of his bullshit. I had heard enough throughout the years. I had had enough. More than enough, should I say.

Aro came to visit me that day. I was happy to "see" him, even though everything else was just a mess. "Hi, sister. How are you doing?" he asked as I let him in.

I didn't answer right away. I was focusing on counting the steps until the room where we could sit. "Sit," I told him, showing him the room because I truly had no idea where were all the seats. I only knew one place where it was possible to sit, and I usually sat there. But since I knew the other seats were close, it wasn't all that bad.

I sat and tried to touch his hand but he grabbed mine first. "You're unhappy," he said. It wasn't a question.

"How could you not tell me who he was?"

"I thought you'd be over it and Father made me promise." Was he really going to use that lame excuse? Did he really think that I would buy this? How many promises did I break myself only to please Aro? Too many to count them all. And he wouldn't even do it for me? When I was about to get engaged _forever_? Well, too late, now, I felt like screaming. But I didn't scream. I shouldn't let him know how upset I was. He didn't deserve to get my anger because I knew it wouldn't make him mad; it would only please him. He used to like when I was in pain. I thought he had changed, but maybe this little side of him was still there, deep down there.

"You should have told me," I said, instead.

"What difference would have been made? You would have married him anyway, we both know that."

"I am not saying I wouldn't have. For once, I wish I could see, so I could punch you in the face." I had never been truly violent, but I was actually willing to do it right now.

He laughed. "Do you really want to see again, sister? Because I may have found a way," he said.

See again? I had never considered that possibility but God knows how much I wanted it. And now, I wanted it more than anything. If I could see again, I'd be independent. I wouldn't need anyone. I realized that I really wished I could see again. Well, again, I didn't remember the last time I had seen something. Ages ago, probably—if I had ever seen once which I couldn't even remember. Not being blind would bring me freedom. I'd be more normal. And for the first time in days, I felt hope.

Since I hadn't said a thing, he touched my arm. "I'm not lying. I've been looking for things to help you out."

Sure he had. That was his way of asking for forgiveness for what he didn't tell me. What a thoughtful manipulative, my older brother. Although, he had always helped me or at least, wanted to, it felt different this time. It felt like … like he wanted it as much as he thought I wanted it. Why would he? Being blind had made me dependent of him. I had to rely on him for things and I knew he liked it. But seeing again … that was probably the best gift someone could ever give me.

I took a deep breath. Maybe my days in the dark were over. I really hoped they were because I was done with darkness, I needed some light. "What have you found?" I asked.

"You won't like it, but it's the only way."

"What is it?" I repeated. I hated it when he acted like that, teasing me so I'd beg him to tell me what his genius head had got in mind.

"I know someone who could heal you," he said.

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"You'd have to move. It's in Italy."

"It's right beside here," I told him.

"Your husband won't let you."

"Oh, he will. Trust me."

"We should leave in a week. Convince him."

"Will we ever come back?"

Aro stayed silent for a moment. "That, I can't guarantee." And the double meaning of his sentence could be anything but missed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! I have been rewriting the previous chapters, if you want to read them again (if you don't ... well I have changed the guy's name to Javier and ... I added a couple of details.) Well, there it is, the next chapter after quite a moment of wait. Forgive me for this, I have been quite busy. Anyway, I hope you'll like it! **

* * *

Convincing Javier to move had been easier than I thought. He had said yes right away. Probably he'd seen a way to make me like him. I didn't think it could ever be possible. After over a month spent together, the further I'd go would be friends. He had packed up for me and we were ready for the big day. Aro was supposed to pick us up soon. My dearest sister wasn't coming. Sadly, it had been a while I hadn't talked to her.

"He's there," Javier said.

I nodded and he touched my arm to guide me. I had to face it; he was making efforts. He had nothing in common with the stupid and mean boy I remembered. Maybe he had changed. Maybe. But I didn't care enough to say it aloud.

"Hi, sister," Aro said.

"Hello, brother," I told him.

He took my hand and helped me settle down for the trip. The way to go was quite quick, but I had fallen asleep, so I had no idea. I felt Javier's hand on my knee. I moved it and he took his hand back. His touch didn't repulse me, but almost.

"We've arrived."

The horse-drawn carriage stopped. I wasn't prepared for such a brutal stop, so I almost fell off the seat I was on. Javier had held me back. I didn't shiver of disgust. Not this time. He took it as an acceptance and probably as a victory and helped me getting outside. It smelled fresh. Flower perfume, something like roses, or maybe tulips. I liked it. I immediately thought we—and I obviously didn't mean Javier and I—could be happy here. The one thing I really was wondering was: what did Aro find?

"Aro," I said, "will I like it?"

"Like what?" Javier asked.

"With all the respect I owe you, this is none of your business, it's between me and my sister. Feel free to ask her later, when it's done. It'll be her choice whether she wants you to know or not," Aro immediately snapped.

"She doesn't get to do stuff without my approval," Javier argued. "I'm the man here, she doesn't get to keep secrets. I won't allow it. I let her come here with you, it's time you both tell me what's going on." I felt anger rising inside of me. I didn't get to keep secrets? Who did he think he was? Of course I could have secrets on my own, that was the whole point of being married! I was married with him, indeed, but he wasn't ruling my goddamn life. I didn't have to tell him everything. But, he had pointed out something. He had let me come here with my brother. I owed him some respect.

"I would tell you if I only knew. Aro told me nothing. He only said I could …" I said.

"—Now hush, sister. He'll know the truth when time has come. It'll be soon enough, he won't even have time to worry about your pretty little face," my brother assured.

"I barely know you, and I'm already sick of you," Javier grumbled at Aro.

"That makes both of us," Aro replied.

They would be the end of me if they kept going. I didn't know how long would be the trip, but I was hoping it would be fast. I believed it would. Aro had left his dearest wife back home. Not that it mattered to me, that wasn't the point. But if he had left her _home, _it meant that he didn't intend to stay for long. It meant that whatever it was that he had planned, it could easily be set and I could see again. Maybe soon, maybe sooner than I thought. The only thought of it made me smile. Before that day Aro came to me, pretending he had found a solution to my blindness, I had never thought of seeing again. Of course, I had wanted to, but I had never thought it would actually happen. My hope had died years ago, but now it was waking up again. And it was stronger than ever. Hope. It made me really feel alive for the first time in years.

"Shut up, both of you," I said. "I am tired of hearing you fighting like little baby girls. I know that is your specialty but could you please, shut up." I wasn't even asking them to shut up, I was telling them. Big difference.

Surprisingly, they did stop. But not for long. Aro opened his mouth like two seconds after I had asked him to close it, "Sister, I'd do as you say, but I won't. Come with me, we have things to do. Could you tell your _lovely _husband to take care of the suitcases. We shall be back in … a couple of hours. It won't be too long." I didn't like the tone he had taken. His voice was honeyed and that was a hint. He was either hiding something or lying straight to my face. And I couldn't tell which one it was because … he could be doing both.

But I didn't have time to mind about that. Everything was going wrong in my life, if I could fix one thing, that would fix the others. If I could see again, it didn't matter if I was still married to Javier. I'd get to be free. Free from his little annoying maids and from his sweetness I hated. "Javier, could you please do as he says?" I almost begged.

I heard him sighing and I knew that wouldn't be an easy victory. "Look, Didyme, I haven't been asking a lot of you lately, but I'm not okay with this."

"I didn't ask you to be. I didn't even ask you to come. You insisted." And as he stayed silent, I added, "What? Did you really think I would run away and never come back?" I got no answer and I knew I was right. This was stupid. The most stupid thing ever. I _couldn't _run away and never come back. Couldn't he get that it just wasn't an option? There was no way in heaven I could escape my misery. "Don't be ridiculous," I mocked meanly. "We're married, now, remember?"

I didn't know where he was, but I tried to turn around, to face my brother and then, we'd go. But it didn't work the way it was supposed to. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me. I shook on my legs, unstable and then, the hand let go of me and I fell on the ground. I groaned as I tried to get up. No one helped me and I was mad about it and glad about it as well. Mad because it felt to me like they didn't even care enough to help me up when they had pushed me down and glad because it could mean that they thought I could do this on my own, that I didn't _always _need their help.

I immediately knew who did it, who pushed me _intentionally _on the ground because my brother's voice was heard, "Don't you dare raise your hand on my sister. You do that again, and I will find you and I will kill you." Aro might be a bad brother, sometimes, he might expected too much of me, might wanted too much from me, but he loved me and he wouldn't let anyone hurt me like that. Maybe he was only trying to make it up to me since I still hadn't still digest the fact that he had let me marry Javier without saying anything. But he was my older brother. It was his duty to protect me.

"Are you threatening your prince?" Javier replicated. I had to force myself not to roll up my eyes. Just because he was a prince didn't mean he couldn't get blamed for things he had done.

"There is no such things as prince, here. You are just my sister's husband and you will _not _hurt her nor treat her wrong. Am I being clear?" When he wanted to be heard and listened, Aro always knew how to find his way to people's heart, whether it was by flattery or threats.

"I could have you arrested and thrown in jail for these words," Javier reminded him. That was definitely something he could do. But would he? I wanted to protest because I didn't want my brother to risk his entire life just because he was trying too hard to be my bodyguard. I was old enough, I shouldn't needed one anymore. But the sad fact was that I kind of did.

"Do this, and I swear to God you'll pay for it." Aro's voice was strangely calm as if he knew that Javier didn't have the guts to do it. It was true. He didn't. I didn't really know Javier's father nor his mother—I had briefly met them and they had literally scared the hell out of me—but I had noticed they seem to be severe people. They sounded strict and not really nice to hang out with. But that was only my own feeling. It didn't mean that it was true. Javier never talked about them. Well, it wasn't like he was talking to me, because maybe he would have, but he hadn't spoken about them before, when I still thought he was anyone but this old enemy of mine. Maybe he was like that because of his parents. Every kid ended up similar to their parents even if they hated it. Well, there was some exceptions which were the total opposite, like I was. And like I would always be. I would always be the only blind girl in the family. Thinking of family made me think of my own. Family. Would I ever get to have one? I mean, I couldn't have one. How could I get pregnant? How could I possibly hold one of my baby in my hands? I would drop her or him, maybe even hurt the little kid that would be my own flesh and blood. I couldn't think about having babies. If I had, I would have to have a nurse take care of them and I didn't want this. I didn't want children if I couldn't raise them on my own. That was pointless. I wanted to be able to tell them how lovely they looked, how to dress, how to eat, how to act in public, how to smile politely when you were deeply annoyed … But I would never get to teach them these things. Someone else would have to do it for me. I couldn't even read, for Christ's sake! Nor write. But of course, there was no way I could avoid having children. Javier would eventually force me into doing things I didn't want to do and I'd have to live with the consequences of his crazy mind. Carrying his children, wasn't that the most disgusting thought ever?

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should. I can be quite mean when I want to." There was something wrong with Aro's speech. Not that he hadn't threatened anyone before, it almost felt too gentle to be him. He didn't use to be this kind.

"Could you two leave it?" I interrupted. "I am tired and I just want to get this over with. Javier, please, let me be. If you really want what's best for me, you'll do as I say without asking any question. I swear, I'll explain as soon as we get back to your castle."

I heard Javier sighing. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. I was sick of hearing them. It was exhausting being around them. I just wanted to know what Aro had found. I just wanted to know if my hopes raised for nothing. I just had to know if hope was gone, if there was absolutely no chance that I could ever see.

I thought he would protest again, but he chose to surprise me. "One hour. No more. You're back here in an hour, or I swear, you'll never leave my side again."

It's not like I can, I wanted to tell him but I didn't. He had been … kind enough to let me do this on my own. But everything had a price and I was already expecting this one to be really high.

I had barely the time to whisper "thank you" to Javier that Aro had grabbed my hand and had pulled me behind him as if he wanted to blow my arm off. "Come on, Didyme. We're already late enough. I don't want to make our host wait."

"Who is it, Aro?" I demanded for the fourth time, if it wasn't more.

I heard horses neighing and people whispering. I heard my brother's voice, saying, "Sorry, we're late. Took me longer than expected to convince her husband to let us go. He's quite stubborn, you should look out for him when it'll be done."

Another voice I had never heard made me shiver, "If you're late, it means the master will be waiting for a moment. I suggest you be really convincing because he's not going to be in a good mood."

"I think you shouldn't worry about our own sake because it'll be just fine," Aro assured. And maybe I was the only one to hear it, but behind his fake self-confidence, was fear. What did he have to fear, I wondered. My brother never had something to fear, he always acted as if he were fearless, but no one in this world was truly fearless. Not even him. Luckily for his poor victims.

I was taken by the waist and put up on a bench and as I could smell the horses, I supposed we were in a horse-drawn carriage going to the place Aro wanted to bring me. I couldn't tell how many peoples were with us, but I was sure they were quite a couple, more than two, definitely. They would outnumber us. They already did. If they wanted to hurt us, there was nothing I could do. But Aro would never have let me get in there if he didn't think it was safe. I was holding onto his arm, just to reassure me. It felt safer when I knew he was near me. He'd defend me if things turned out badly. But I trusted my dearest brother to find the right words. And then I would see again. What would I look like, I wondered. Once, I had asked my sister to describe to me what I looked like. She was so bad at it, I didn't get a thing. She said that it was wasting her time since I would never get to see myself in the mirror for myself. She said that if I got married one day, that I didn't have to care what I looked like, only thing I had to care about was if I could please my new master enough. Well, that was definitely not working with the master I had right now. I would never want to please him … but there would be this day where I would have to, but I couldn't bring myself to think of this day. That would be … disgusting, I didn't even know how I was supposed to get through this. But … seeing again … maybe he was good looking. Maybe he wasn't the snake I had pictured in my own mind. Maybe he was … No, I stopped myself. Why was I looking for excuses to like him? There was no point in looking for excuses since I _didn't _like him at all. And I would never. The only thought of it made me shiver in disgust. What a … bastard. He clearly was making efforts, though. That was … useless of him to do so because no matter how hard he would try, I would never "look" at him the way I did before knowing it was him. But what was different, I asked myself. I could have lived my entire life and _loved _that bastard with all my heart if he had never told me his name. If he had pretended to be someone else, I could have been his forever and I could have _wanted_ to be his. Blindness made me weak, and it really did blind me. I could have known who he was when I had seen him for the first time. But the only thing I had to recognize him was my ears and … obviously, his voice wasn't the same than fifteen years ago. I said fifteen, but it might as well have been thirteen. I didn't remember. Well, I did, but … I couldn't tell because he used to make fun of me, then stopped, then again. Which didn't matter … he still did it once. One time he shouldn't have because I would never forget it. And … we could have been happy together, I knew we could have. But now … there was no way we ever could be happy together. Happy. I didn't even know what it meant. I never used to complain much about my blindness, but it seemed that I was finding way more inconveniences to it now that Aro had told me that I could be normal. I wondered how it felt like to be like everyone else. I wondered how it felt like to be able to be on your own, with no one by your side, making sure you didn't get hurt. I didn't want to be a child—or treated like one—my entire life. I was twenty-one for God's sake. I should have been able to be a wife. But I couldn't even do this task well enough. I needed _help. _Since when did I get so bitter, I wondered.

"We have arrived, sister," Aro's voice whispered in my ear.

He helped me to get out of the carriage, and we walked somewhere. Somethings brushed my legs—I supposed it was flowers since it was smelling good, like … like we were in a garden, or something. "Watch out for the step," he warned me. Actually, as a blind girl, the steps were the hardest at the beginning. But it got so much easier with the time, it felt like I didn't have to see the stairs to know every step of it. I just had to know how many steps there were and I could almost climb it all by myself. But this time, Aro didn't let go of my arm he was squeezing in his hands as if he was trying to reassure himself by holding onto me. This was weird. Aro was never … He had never needed _my _support. _He_ was supporting me, most of the time, never the opposite.

I heard a sudden knock. I supposed we had arrived to the door of the person who would be nice enough to help me. I was ready to do anything they would want. Their price was my price, even if I had to pay it my entire life. It was worth it, wasn't it?

"Athenodora, Caius, we were waiting for you." That was an unknown voice and … I didn't know why but it didn't make me feel comfortable at all. "Oh, I see you brought back Aro. Please, welcome him in." I didn't like what I was hearing in the voice of whoever was speaking. It was … mockery.

"Careful, Didyme," Aro told me as he was taking me inside. The door closed behind us with a sinister noise. I had to fight hard with the urge of getting out of this place. It was creepy.

"Follow us, please. We'll lead you to the main room, where Volterra's king will be waiting for you." The same voice, the same mockery. Volterra's King? What was Volterra?

"Aro, where are we? What's Volterra?" I asked him, lowering my voice.

Still, I heard someone laughing in front of me. A laugh that crept me out. I think we passed through another door because I felt someone next to me, as I brushed past him, as if he were standing there, guarding the doors. We walked a little more and I wanted to beg my brother to get out of there. I didn't like what it was smelling … something like … blood and death. "Aro, can we please go?"

"I thought you wanted to see again," he replicated.

"Can't you find another way?"

"This is the only one I know."

Another voice was heard. It was the man they had called "Caius" earlier. "Aro, let's stop pretending, would you? I think you had your fun now, let's get straight to business if you want this over. Does she know that your solution implies her death?" I could feel my heart pounding and it almost felt like I could hear it. "Do you hear how scared she is? I can hear the beating of her heart. You were right. I think she could be great."

Aro's voice snapped. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started, shall we?" This felt like an invitation to kill me. I wanted to back off, but I realized that my brother's hand was keeping me still. I tried to free myself but I wasn't able to. And for the first time in years, I realized that his hand was cold, so cold … death cold. I wanted to scream, but he didn't let me time to.

"Tell her what we're going to do with her," Caius demanded.

"Didyme, this is the only way I have found to save you. Please, forgive me. I hope you'll forgive me once you'll be like me, once you'll become a vampire." And the word crept me out, goose bums appeared all over my skin but I couldn't scream, I didn't have time to scream because I felt something piercing my neck as a wave of pain—like I had never felt before—flooded into my entire body, lighting up the biggest fire ever.


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Sorry, it took awhile. I'll update more often from now on. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

What had happened, I wondered. Everything was so confused in my head. It felt as if I had been drinking and yet, I didn't remember drinking this much. And then, a little memory flashed in my brain. Pain. I remembered the way it had left my body, crawling like a snake out of it.

And then, I opened up my eyes, and for the first time, I saw the light. The sunlight. I immediately knew it was the morning. I was in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere, in the middle of a forest and yet, the only light was on me. I looked up to what people had called the sky and saw how blue it was. I had never been able to see it for myself, people had only described it to me and now that I could see it for myself, it seemed to be more radiant that I had thought. There was no clouds at all, if I believed what my beloved sister had told me, they were often hiding the sun, and they looked like cotton wool, all puffy and comfy. There was none today. I saw little "v" moving in the sky and I assumed it was what Aro called birds. They were beautiful. Big, with long wings and their feathers … I wanted to touch them, to know what I had been touching for all those years where I couldn't see. I took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the nature, letting it take over all my senses. The wind blew some leafs and I felt cold. The colors were gorgeous, more than I had ever thought they could be. Autumn, was it? I didn't know. How could I? I had never seen that kind of thing. Ever. The beauty of nature took my breath away. I had never thought it could be this … beautiful. When I thought of leafs, I didn't know there was shapes, I didn't know there could be different kinds of them. No one had ever cared enough to tell me all of this. And the trees … There was dozens of them, all different and yet, I was amazed by everything. The grass … I didn't know it was supposed to be that kind of green. I always thought it was more of a yellowish green. And the birch … I didn't know it looked like that. I always pictured it as something ugly but in fact, it was pretty. It made me want to touch every single tree with birch. And let's not talk about the cedars. Was my Christmas tree looking like that every year? And I didn't even know.

And then, I saw something coming out of the shades. It looked like what I would assume was a dog. But it seemed faster, skinnier and … bitter, stronger, meaner, wilder. The word came into my mind by itself. A wolf. How did I know that? I had no clue myself but I did. That was the most beautiful animal I had ever seen. A wolf. A grey one, with golden eyes and some black and white in its fur. I wanted to touch it. I took a step forward and so did the wolf. And when I looked in its eyes, leaning down to pet it, it disappeared.

And as I was frowning, I heard a voice, "Didyme. Didyme, wake up."

I knew that voice too well. All of a sudden, I wasn't in that forest any more. It didn't smell like fresh air and I couldn't feel the wind on my skin any more. I was back in the dark again. Although, I was sure that all I had to do was open up my eyes and I would get to see all those beautiful things once again.

But when I did, all I was able to see was darkness. Endless darkness. I wasn't sure, but I thought I had shed a tear or two before I heard my brother's voice, "How are you feeling, sister?"

He didn't have to ask. I was pretty sure he could read it on my face. "It … It didn't work," I whispered.

I wanted to get up and I didn't even have time to do it, I was already up. I didn't even have time to think about what I wanted to do that it was already done. "What did you do to me?" I asked in a murmur.

"He turned you into a vampire," another voice said. I had never heard that voice. It was … sweet, calm, reassuring, and yet, I could feel all the power of whoever was talking.

"Vampire?" I said. "It doesn't exist."

"If you could see, it would be much easier," Aro groaned. "Don't you feel different? You should. Speed, agility, strength, you've got it all now."

"But for every strength, there is a weakness. You can never walk into the sunlight again … not with someone watching you."

"Would I burn?" I demanded.

I heard the man laughing. "Of course not. That's just a silly lie. You would shine. And that is very unlikely for humans. They would know you're not one of them."

Not human. The word hit me as I realized what Aro had done to me. He had taken my life away. He had taken everything away from me. All of this … so that I could see again? He had never asked my opinion. _But you wanted this, _I reminded myself. I didn't know it involved dying nor turning into a monster.

I didn't have to wait and listen to know exactly where my brother was standing. The second I wanted to get to him, I did the next one. I was a little amazed by what I was able to do, and yet … it wasn't what I wanted. I squeezed Aro's arm, not caring if I ripped it off. I heard him moaning in pain. "You're hurting me."

"I hope so," I snapped.

"She's a new born, Aro," the man said. "Do not piss her off. She's stronger than you are."

"Only for one year." He sighed. "Let me go, Didyme or I swear you will regret it."

"What could be worse than this, Aro? Seriously, what could? Nothing. How … Why did you do this to me? I didn't want this. I didn't want to die, nor becoming a monster. You might have chosen this life for you but you had no right to make that choice for me. Why didn't you talk to me first?" I yelled.

"You never would have agreed. You would have turned your back on me."

It was right. I would have. I … I despised vampires as he called them. They were bloodsuckers and I _couldn't _be one of them. It wasn't possible. There were legends about them in the city. I had heard Father talk about them many times. He said they were incredibly fast and that he didn't know yet how to kill them.

I let go of Aro's arm and I took a step back but my back hit a wall behind me. It didn't hurt but I felt tears streaming down my face as I let myself slide on the wall to the ground, my arms around my legs, crying.

"She can cry," the man said. "It's a miracle."

"There's no miracle," Aro snapped. "She's still very much blind. And her gift … I believe she has none."

"Is that all you care about?"

He didn't answer aloud so I never got to know what his answer had been.

"Why don't you take care of her? Sulplicia needs me." Who was Sulplicia, I wondered. Although, I didn't have time to ask because I heard him storming off the room, leaving me with a stranger I knew nothing about, not even his name.

He came right in front of me. I knew he was there, I could hear him even if he wasn't making any sound, I just felt his presence. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

I didn't answer. "My name is Marcus," he said. Like I cared.

"Give … give me back my human life," I begged him.

He sighed. "That, I cannot. I'm sorry your brother did this to you. He shouldn't have."

"And you let him do it, knowing all of this."

"I … He thought he could save you. He thought you could see again. When people turn into vampires, their … imperfections all go away. If you were ugly, you can be pretty, attractive and wanted. It can repair a broken neck, allowing them to walk again, it can do great things. It should have worked out the way he thought it would for you, too."

"Only it didn't," I said, bitter. Why was I so excited about this? Why did I dream of it? I had wanted this, too. I had hoped that it would work. I thought that … that his solution would be the miracle I had been waiting for so long. I thought I would finally be free from Javier, free from everyone, that I could lead my life on my own, being who I was supposed to be all along. Only it wasn't supposed to happen. And now … Now, I wouldn't even get to go to Heaven. Because I was damned. My brother had doomed me to a life of misery, a life I didn't want, a life I hadn't chosen. Hell. It would be worse than that, I was sure.

"It's not so bad," Marcus said, trying to comfort me. "You'll see. I'm sure you'll like it one day."

This day wasn't close enough. I felt like I would be mad at my brother for years. And years. And centuries if I had to. I had trusted him so much, how could he betray me like this? I had always done what he expected of me. All of this for what? So he could just have fun with another woman. What about his wife, I wondered. I thought they were in love. But the woman he called Sulplicia … the way he said his name, I couldn't forget the tenderness I had heard in his voice. He never talked about his wife that way. What was she, anyway? Someone like him? A monster? A bloodsucker?

"I can't," I cried. "I cannot. I … I have a life, too, sir."

"I'm not that old," he replied and I could almost hear the smile on his lips. "You can call me Marcus." Although, he seemed old. He felt old. He seemed to have lived through centuries.

"Are you ..." I began to ask.

"Yes," he answered. "Of course I am. Otherwise, I would be dead."

"Who is Volterra's king?" I asked.

Marcus let out a dry laugh. "Your brother. He didn't want you to suspect anything."

"So he lied? He made you all lie for him?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed. Caius and Athenodora don't mind the lying. They may be powerless against your brother—and also they don't have any gift—but they lie all the time." He laughed again. "Aro wants you to stay in here."

I didn't want to stay with my brother. He wasn't even my brother any more. He was nothing, no one. That's what he should have been for me. No one. All this time, he used me. I didn't know why I had never seen it the way I did now, but I did. He left as soon as he noticed that I had no great power. Power. Aro really was my father's son.

"Don't blame your brother for this," Marcus said. "He meant well."

"Don't tell me what to do. How am I supposed to go back to my old life with my dead body?" I groaned. How would Javier not see anything? I didn't know how but he always knew everything. I hated it. I felt like yelling, screaming, crying and destroying everything I could.

"It's okay if you're feeling overwhelmed right now. It's the thirst. You should drink this," he told me. I knew what he'd give me. Blood. I didn't want to crave blood. I wanted to eat what I had always wanted: real food. I didn't want to kill people to feed. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was already useless when I was human. What kind of useless was I now? A predator, a hunter who couldn't see its prey. It was pathetic.

"I don't want this," I said, lowering my voice. "I could... You know I could just run out of here and just wait for someone to be nice enough to end my misery."

I heard Marcus sighing. I wondered what he looked like. I wondered if he was old. I wondered if he meant well too or if he only wanted to use me. I was no object. I didn't want to be. I wouldn't. Not anymore. "Don't do this, okay?"

"Why would I listen to you? I don't even _know _you."

"I know," he said. "You'll get to know me. I think your brother has great plans for you."

"Yeah, well since he realized that I'm not 'gifted,' he's probably not going to stick around." I didn't even know what gifted meant.

"That doesn't mean anything. His Sulplicia doesn't have any gift and she's still very much alive."

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Aro's one and only," he answered with bitterness in his voice.

"You love her?"

I heard him let out a dry laugh. If I had been able to see, I bet I'd see pain and sadness in his eyes. I didn't know how it looked like, but I could hear it in his voice. "No," he said. "I don't love her."

"But you used to," I insisted.

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"I don't. I was just wondering." I paused. "What does 'gifted' mean?"

"When you turn into a vampire, you can have … an ability, let's call it like that. Let's take your brother for example. He can read every single thought that has ever crossed your mind just by touching your hand."

I'd never let him touch me again. He wouldn't know what I thought or what I wanted to do with him once I'd get him.

"Some can read mines, inflict pain, build fake relationships, that kind of stuff," he tried to explain.

"And how do you know if you're gifted?" I said.

"I don't know. It just happens."

"It just happens? Do you realize how that sounds?" I cried. "Look, I just … got turned. I … I have no idea what to do. I don't know what's going to happen to me. I can't … Is it possible to die?"

I heard Marcus taking a step forward. The second after, I felt his hand on my arm. I shivered and drew back. I immediately felt ashamed of that reflex, but I didn't apologize.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," I groaned. "I'm used to not knowing what's going on. It's just …"

"I know," he whispered. "I know. It's very … unusual at first. You'll get used to it, even like it one day."

"Do you?"

I heard him sighing. "Eternity is very long without someone to love."

"Eternity will be very painful with my condition."

"I don't know what to say. I have never met a blind vampire."

"Because it shouldn't exist," I hissed.

He laughed a little, but stopped when he noticed that I wasn't trying to be funny. "Sorry."

I shrugged.

"But at least, you'll be the first one! The first are always special. I'm sure that you will be very special."

I smiled sadly. I didn't even know if I was looking at him or not. Ever since I had been turned, I felt disoriented. All my landmarks were gone. I couldn't find them anymore.

Suddenly, I looked up. Something was in the air. Something that I had never really noticed before. It was … a delicious smell. It actually made my mouth filled with saliva … and something else. I realized that I was … hungry. The smell kept getting stronger and stronger. It was more and more appealing every second. I couldn't stay still any longer. I didn't even think about it; I was already gone. Surprisingly, I didn't run into any wall. It was as if I could feel the obstacles. It was easier to avoid them.

That's when I heard someone yelling behind me. "Someone catches her before she exposes her nature!"

That's when I realized that I could feel the wind on my skin. I had gotten out of wherever Aro had been keeping me.

"Someone catches her before she kills someone!"

_Kill someone? _


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I kept you waiting. I have been quite busy. Hope you'll like it! **

* * *

The thought of killing someone made me stop right away. I hadn't even stopped that someone had already caught up with me. I could feel their harsh grip around my arms.

"Let go of me," I snarled. "It's okay! It's okay! Get off me!"

But they didn't listen. I tried to fight. I think I put up a good one because the minute after, I didn't feel their hands on me any longer. I had no idea, actually. But I could still hear them coming back for me. So I did what I thought was the right thing. I only focused on the noise they were making, so I could avoid their attacks because they wouldn't let me go. According to this Marcus, my brother wouldn't let me leave. Ever. Never. I was stuck here for the rest of my life, and that's not what I had expected. That's not what I thought would happen to me when Aro said he had found some sort of cure to my blindness. I still couldn't get over the fact that my brother had been playing me! I didn't know if my sister knew, but if she did, I was so going to rip her head off.

"It's okay," I heard someone say. "I'll handle her from here."

"But we've been told..." someone else said.

"Tell Aro to deal with me if he's unhappy." I recognized Marcus's voice. I was usually quite quick to catch up on people's voices, to know who was talking to me. It was sort of way easier to recognize Marcus's voice, and yet, I didn't really understand why. It just felt like I'd hear it everywhere, and recognize it anywhere.

"As long as the blame doesn't fall back on me, it's fine." I heard footstep walking away—actually lots of them. I counted in my head. One, two, three, four, five. There were at least five vampires—I still shivered whenever I thought of this single word—in the room, waiting to take me down. And they all left, but this one last vampire who I assumed was Marcus.

I stayed still as he came closer. "It's just me," he said.

He was about to say his name again, but I cut him off. "I know," I said. "I recognized your voice."

"Oh, you did? That's quite impressive," he admitted.

I smiled a little, a smile with no joy which I used too much. I felt Marcus's hand on my arm although I didn't feel any warmth. It was weird. It felt like I had someone's hand on my arm, and yet, that the hand didn't belong to someone who was alive—which was the case. But I had never felt anything like that before. It was scary, indeed, although I'd never say it aloud. I was too afraid of what Aro'd think of to make me love my new nature.

He took my hand and pulled me towards him. I wanted to resist, but finally let go. They'd catch up with me anyway. I'd find another way to escape … when they'd be asleep, or when they'd be busy. There must have been a way, and I would find it.

"Come with me," he said. "Come inside."

I didn't tell Marcus that I still wanted to feel the wind brushing my face and followed him inside. He closed the door behind me without letting go of my hand.

"You don't have to hold my hand," I told him. "I'll just follow you since I can hear you."

"Oh," Marcus said, and he dropped my hand. Once he did, I felt weird. Like … Like something was missing. The feeling stayed there, even if nothing was missing. I was still me … but dead. Well, I hoped that I was still me.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm used to it. People always think that blinds are unable to function. We just can't see; we're not handicapped. I can walk. I can talk. I can hear. I don't need you to baby me." I didn't actually mean to be this rude towards Marcus. It just kind of came out of my mouth like this. But it wasn't meant to hurt Marcus. It was meant to be a slap in the face for my brother. Yes, I would want to see again. Hell, I'd do a lot to see again. But I would have never gone as far as Aro. I didn't crave power. I didn't _want _power. He could have it all, for all I cared.

"I'm sorry," Marcus apologized. "I didn't mean for you to feel like this."

"Yeah! You should be sorry!" I snapped. "You should be sorry you didn't let them"—talking about whoever had wanted to control me—"kill me when they had the chance to. I'd feel a hell of a lot better if I were dead! Dead, and not … alive dead." I didn't get angry very often, but this was one time where I just couldn't hold back. It was just too much. I just felt like I needed to explode, that I was going to. I was just a huge bomb of feelings that I didn't want to feel. Best way to get them out: explode. "They thought I was going to _kill _someone! I'm not a murderer! I don't want to survive if it means taking away an innocent life! I despise you! You're an abomination that should have been extinguished years ago! You're all psycho! This isn't a life. You're all doomed. And you've condemned me, too! I'm a monster now because of you! You stayed still and watched! You could have done something! You should have done something!"

I probably would be crying if I only could, but it just seemed that I couldn't anymore. I'd miss the tears. At least, they made me feel alive, they made me feel like my eyes were useful to at least something. But now, if I couldn't even cry, what were these eyes even needed for? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! And they'd never be used again, thanks to this dearest brother of mine, although he wasn't so near my heart at that precise moment. If he'd been close, I'd probably have tried to have him murder. But of course, no one in his goddamn army would have followed my lead. So I would have been stuck against an army—I didn't know how many vampires were needed to call this an army—of vampires. One thing would be sure: I'd be dead. Maybe I should try to get Aro's head ripped off next time I saw him.

"I'm sorry," Marcus repeated.

"That's not what I want to hear," I snarled. "Knowing that you're sorry doesn't change anything, all right?"

I rolled my eyes—well, I tried, I don't really know if it worked. But that's how annoyed I was.

"I know. But there's nothing else that I can say." Even if he was right, I still couldn't let go of my anger.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why does everything just feels so …"

"Heightened?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's exhausting."

"It's because you're angry."

"Bet I am," I snapped.

"Here," Marcus said. "Let me help you." I felt his body moving towards mine, and I didn't move, waiting to see what he was up to. "You should sit down."

I sighed and agreed. He led me to a chair and I think that he stayed right next to me. He wasn't touching me, but I could feel his presence right beside me. I didn't know why, but it was reassuring.

I was feeling better. As if I had succeed in shutting out the anger and the bitterness. That's when I noticed that Marcus was getting all shaky.

"What's going on?" I asked. I hadn't heard anything wrong. I didn't sense anything.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I feel weird."

"Weird … How weird?" I questioned. I'd feel weird, too, knowing that I was a vampire.

He started to laugh. "Light. I feel … good for once." There was something in his voice … that I quite couldn't understand.

That's when I realized that … I felt good, too. Usually, I felt good. I was optimist, normally. And now, it felt like the glass was half full instead of half empty. I didn't understand where all of the … sudden wave of well-being came from, but I only knew that I didn't want that to leave. Ever. Like I needed it. I really did if I wanted to get through this. If there was even a way to get through this.

"Oh, so she's gifted, after all." I heard my brother coming into the room. I'd recognize Aro's footstep everywhere. He had this way of walking … as if he owned the place. It was even more flagrant now that I seemed to have supersonic ears.

"Gifted? What do you mean? Isn't it normal for you to feel good?" I asked.

"Not like this," Aro said.

"What does that even mean?" I started to rage and to get angry. I didn't feel like playing little games any longer.

"I think you may be gifted. I should get one of my friend to approve," Aro said. It was as if he was thinking aloud. "I'll call Eleazar. He'll tell us what you can do."

I heard his footstep getting away—at an impressive speed. And I didn't even have time to open my mouth to ask more information about this Eleazar to Marcus, that Aro was back, with someone. Probably Eleazar.

"Tell me, my friend," Aro said, "if my sister's gifted or not."

I heard someone sighing in the room. It was an unknown voice, therefore I assumed it was Eleazar's. I could feel my entire body tensing up, but then, Marcus put one hand on my left arm, and I immediately relaxed. I had nothing to be afraid of; Marcus was right next to me.

"Hummm, that's interesting," Aro's friend said.

"What?"

"Do you want to see, or shall I explain?" Eleazar wondered.

"Explain it to her," Aro ordered.

I heard footsteps getting closer to me, but not even once did Marcus take his hand off my arm.

"You've got this aura of happiness all around you," Eleazar explained. "I think that … If we step into your aura, the happiness thing will get to us."

Aro took a step closer. He was probably as close as Marcus when I heard him laughing. "Oh, I see what you mean. It's … totally fake, but feels real."

I heard him taking steps back until he stopped laughing. "Hum, her aura isn't that big."

"She can probably improve that," Eleazar said.

"Great," Aro said. "Sister, you'll have a lot of work to do."

And I didn't understand. My brother craved _power. _Why would he care about this gift that he seems to believe that I have?

"What? Why?" I asked.

"So that your aura can grow bigger." He didn't even bother to take the time to explain; he believed everything was just obvious. Well, it truly wasn't.

"Why would I do this?"

"Because I'm asking you to."

"What if I don't want to?"

Aro sighed. "I know that you will. I know you're angry with me, but I'm still your brother. And I was trying to do the right thing by you. I really believed that it would work, Didyme. And I'm sorry if you think that I used you because that's not true."

I looked at my brother, confused. I had always thought that this tone of voice that he was using right now meant that he was sincere. It was the one he had used when he had told me that he needed me to marry Javier because he wanted to be with the girl that he was with now. Only, now I wondered if he had been lying to me because he obviously seemed to be in love with that Sulplicia. But why would he lie to me? So he could have Javier by his side? But the man had nothing special. My brother was up to something, and I needed to find out what it was. He and I had always shared our deepest secrets. Why would it change now? I didn't like to feel like I was out. He'd always told me everything. Why wouldn't he, now?

"Tell me what you're up to, Aro," I said. "And I might reconsider."

"Didyme, you're not in any position to make a deal with me," he said. "I could rip your head off right now, and you know it." I felt my entire body tensing up. "But I won't. Because we stick together as one, always and forever, right, sister?"

I winced. I remembered him saying this to me when we were just kids. He said he'd never let me down. Was he going to, now? I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't even know if I should be thinking about this.

"I suggest you don't try anything," Marcus said. "If you do so, she might rip _your _head off."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Why?"

"Newborns are extremely strong," Marcus explained. "So you're stronger than any of us right now."

"But that won't help her," Aro snapped. "We're more than her, and she can't see."

"You know what, Aro?" I said. "Being blind has taught me a couple of things. I don't actually need to see you to know where you're standing."

"Only that I'm moving way faster now, sister. Can you keep up?" And as he said that, he started to run all over the room. I could still sense him, but it was so much more difficult to evaluate exactly where he was because as soon as I thought he was somewhere, he was gone. But it was also easier than I thought because it seemed that my senses were heightened. I only turned my head all around the room, spotting where he was even though he was gone the second after. I didn't know what the point in doing so was. I didn't understand why he wanted to test me, but I didn't have to think about it because I immediately felt him running toward me, and I stepped aside.

That's when I heard him laughing. "Nice job, sister."

"Does that mean that you won't kill me?" I said, sarcastically.

His laugh seemed louder. "I never wanted to kill you. You're my sister. We're family."

I sighed. "Yeah, we're family, and you kicked me into Javier's arms."

"That man _loves _you like crazy. You'll learn to love him."

"Aro," I snapped. "He's awful."

"Oh, he's been pretty nice around you for the last couple of months."

"Yeah, he told you that?" I let out a dry laugh. "We don't speak. I'm actually glad that I'm blind so I don't get to see his face."

"Oh, you wouldn't be disappointed. He's handsome. I'm sure you would've loved him."

I didn't even bother to answer. When Aro had something in mind, there was nothing that I could do to make him change his mind. And I was done wasting saliva on him. I was just done with him. Well, I wished I were. Because I'd never be done with my brother. He was right. We were family. And family stick together as one, always and forever. Maybe what he said was the truth. Maybe he really did that to me because he thought he was helping me. But he should've told me first, right? I didn't know. I didn't know anymore.

"Let's not talk about that matter, okay?" I sighed. I was feeling so overwhelmed that I didn't even feel like arguing with my brother. Knowing that he liked that a little too much made it easier for me to keep calm. Until he'd given me some good explanations, I'd behave.

* * *

_Absolutly Adorkable: Thank you! :)_


End file.
